


Blanco y negro

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque entre dos opuestos, tan opuestos, la atracción era imposible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanco y negro

Desde pequeños, todos nos acostumbramos a dividir las cosas en opuestos.

_Lo bueno y lo malo. Lo dulce y lo agrio. El antes y el después. Lo blanco y lo negro… lo blanco y lo negro._

Si, podría decirse que él e Izumi eran dos opuestos, muy parecidos a esos otros. Blanco y negro. Totalmente opuestos.

_Alto y bajo. Lo grande y lo chico. Todo o nada. Lo enfermo y lo sano._

Cuando él se divertía, Izumi se aburría. Cuando este tenía hambre, él estaba lleno. Cuando él tenía sueño, a Kosuke le agarraba insomnio. Eran dos polos completamente opuestos. Cuando uno era obstinadamente negativo, el otro era vergonzosamente positivo.

_El frío y el calor. El agua y el fuego. La tierra y el cielo. Adentro y afuera. Arriba y abajo._

Cuando uno opinaba “blanco”, el otro decía “no, mejor negro”. Y, cuando el primero se arrepentía y decía “mmm… si, creo que negro”, el otro respondía “¡no! ¿no te das cuenta que lo mejor es blanco?”. Dos polos tan opuestos eran imposibles de juntar.

_Claro y oscuro. El rico y el pobre. El campo y la ciudad. El niño y el anciano. El día y la noche._

Completamente diferentes.

_El gris y… el gris._

Gris, el punto intermedio. Ni blanco ni negro. Gris.

_Gris._

Porque ellos no eran tan opuestos. A ambos les gustaba el béisbol, las carreras de autos y las películas animadas de Disney (aunque lo último ninguno lo admitiría jamás en voz alta).

_Gris._

La comida favorita de los dos era el pollo con curri y de postre las tartas de manzana. Sin contar con que también compartían golosina favorita: el chocolate con almendras.

_Gris._

A ambos les encantaban los besos lentos y profundos, aunque no despreciaban los cortos y apasionados.

_Gris._

A los dos les gustaba más hacerlo en el sillón que en la cama y en el suelo más que en el sillón.

_Gris._

El invierno era la estación preferida de ambos y la primavera la que más les aburría. El invierno les gustaba porque tenían una excusa para estar apachurrados y la primavera les aburría porque era la típica excusa de las parejas para estar melosos.

_Gris._

No, ellos no eran como el blanco y el negro. No, ellos eran simplemente una escala de grises.


End file.
